1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an outboard motor control apparatus that identifies selected one from among outboard motor models and controls its operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-282171 teaches a control apparatus for an outboard motor with a so-called DBW (Drive By Wire) mechanism. Specifically, the outboard motor is equipped with a steering actuator, a throttle actuator and an electronic control unit, and the operation of the actuators are controlled by the unit to steer the outboard motor and regulate the engine speed in response to the operator's command detected by the steering wheel angle sensor and throttle lever position sensor. Devices including the sensors are installed on the boat and are connected, via bus, to the unit that is installed in the outboard motor.
Since the outboard motors are different in engine power by the model, there may be a need that several outboard motor models are prepared to be selectable for an intended purpose such that the selected outboard motor is controlled by a control unit installed on the boat. In that case, the control unit must identify the model of the selected outboard motor in order to control its operation.
It will be conceivable to add a switch at a cockpit for enabling the operator to input a code signal indicative of the model of the selected outboard motor. However, the input of the code signal is tedious and if the signal is inputted erroneously, it becomes difficult to control the operation of the selected outboard motor.